Chocolate Kiss
by Aeius
Summary: Damon nears much more and whispers, "I want a kiss…" Only for her to hear, "…the chocolate ones." Delena. V-day One-shot.


_**Vampire Diaries**_

_Chocolate Kiss  
Pairing: DamonxElena_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TV or book VD series.  
**A/N:** Hey there VD readers! Been a long time I haven't written any VD fics but finally I'm able to make another Delena fic for Valentine's day. Hope you enjoy it! P.S. I do hope L.J Smith comes back.

_

* * *

They couldn't see you  
Thought I'd walk over  
Stood there right next to you  
Got a sensation  
_

Elena Gilbert stirs from her bed as the song of _We Radiate_ endlessly echoes off insider her bedroom. Turning over to her left, she then brushes off some of her cluttered-like of a bed hair. She peers at her bedside table, seeing her phone vibrating nonstop. It had Stefan's name flashed on screen._  
_  
Elena reaches over and automatically presses the answer key, "Mm, hey…" She greets him sleepily.

"Morning…" Came Stefan's response at the other end, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Elena sits up from her sleeping position and grasps for a pillow to lean on, "No, it's fine. My alarm was about to set off anyway." She assured him with a hint of lie, gaze set at the clock. It said 8:00 am and her _real _alarm clock was supposed to wake her up later than that.

"Oh…" He says with a tinge of guilt and embarrassment, "Still, sorry that I woke you up so early. I know this is sudden but…" Stefan stops in silence and continues, "It's just that I've been meaning to ask you if you wanna go out with me later. I mean, since it's Valentine's Day…I thought why not spend time for it with my sweet girlfriend."

_Today is Valentine's Day?_, Elena thought as if she won a lottery. She had completely forgotten all about it with the Klaus and sacrifice issue going on about inside her head. It was a tempting offer but it wouldn't really feel right if she goes out with Stefan as they were still dealing with a lot of Mystic Falls' problems. And even if she agrees to, she didn't have anything to give for Stefan anyway.

"Um, that sounds great Stefan." Deep inside, she wanted to say yes, "But don't you think now's not a good time for that?"

"Yeah I know, Elena. I've thought about it and maybe if I could take you with me away from all these happenings. Maybe, it would do us good and we both need it."

He did have a point. All she could ever think of was protecting everyone from death, _itself_. Elena didn't show that she was scared but at times of being alone, she would let herself be locked up in her room and cry out in anguish. Then, on her lap would be her diary as a comfort matter. The little book with all her thoughts and secrets written in it was the only thing that would keep her calm. Everything about her was in it.

Yes, reality was that there were things that would endanger not only her but also to those who are precious to her. But she was still glad to have others that were willing to protect her like Stefan, who was always and never left her side and even though not admitting it truthfully…Damon.

The older Salvatore brother has quite a mysterious character within him. Whenever she tried to reason that there was still a good side behind those malevolent actions he has done, there was another part of him that would prevent her to continue. For Elena, Damon was like a puzzle, in which she has to be careful of what pieces to choose.

Pushing out off her mind of Damon's mischievous smile, she sighs finally sure in her decision. "Alright…but just for awhile." She could already feel Stefan smiling right in front of her, "What time?"

"I'll pick you up around 1." Stefan replies then a shuffling noise came from his line.

"What was that?"

"Well…" She heard another shuffle, "I'm just picking up some of my old antique stuffs, trying to keep it where it's supposed to be since there are some _certain_ people who just can't stop being nosy."

Elena couldn't help but stifle a giggle. She was sure when Stefan meant nosy, he refers to Damon. "Good luck with that then. And yeah, I'll see you later then…"She pauses as Stefan says something to her quietly.

A content smile appears on her face, "I love you too, Stefan."

* * *

Entering in the kitchen with a few stacks of cookbooks in hand, Elena was now alone in the house. Since Jeremy wasn't in his room nor Jenna in the living room, they must have left while Elena took a morning shower. As usual, Jenna's probably with Alaric at the Grill and for Jeremy, she wasn't too sure where her brother slash cousin ended up. All she knows was that it must have been for Valentine's Day, maybe.

As for her Valentine, Elena had decided to make a chocolate gift for Stefan. Stefan can taste real food despite the urge of hunger for blood. Even if he was different from her, he still tries to let a human part of him convey his actions.

Her eyes scan down the contents of what would be good for the occasion. Elena thanked her adoptive father for being fond of cooking. Compared to her, she wasn't exactly in much of a good term when it comes to preparing food. But at least she tries.

After browsing through some books, Elena chose to bake a chocolate cake. There were lots of ingredients needed but it wouldn't take too long once in doing the steps, she hoped.

"And what do we have here?"

Elena jumps in surprise. There stood Damon Salvatore leering over from her side, his eyes at the laid out book before her.

She quickly shut the book from his view, "That's none of your business, Damon…" Elena says, not pleased with his grand entrance, "And, what're you doing here?" It was Valentine's. Elena presumed that Damon would be drinking at some bar with ladies cradled up near him but instead, here he is in her house.

The said person backs away from her and casually strode from the other side of the table, "I was gonna go and check up on the Founder's council but…" A playful smile comes across him, "…then I got bored of it."

Elena scoffs as she passes by him, heading over to the refrigerator, "That's still no excuse for you coming here."

Damon raises an eyebrow and places a finger under his chin, "Hm, how about I made sure you weren't invaded by some random psychotic killer vampire?"

"You mean someone like you?" Elena says, now reaching for a small bowl at the top of the cabinet. It was out-of-reach until a hand extended from behind her and able to grasp for it. She turns around, already finding herself almost leaned close to Damon.

"Do I ever look that way to you?" Damon gestures her with a hurtful joking expression, which she rolls her eyes uninterested.

"Yes, you do." She made a grab for the bowl in his hand but unfortunately, her trespasser made sure she didn't. Damon raised the bowl high above their head so that Elena wouldn't be able to get it. "Damon!" Elena sputters out irritatingly like a kid being bullied, "Give it back!"

"My, look who's short-tempered…" Damon says with a smirk.

After a few frustrating attempts partially working with Damon, Elena was able to start off with her Valentine gift. But in fact, it was more like Damon who was doing everything for the cake since Elena failed in sifting the cocoa mixture properly and has forgotten about the sugar and Damon had to interfere before the cake would turn black.

Elena sat before Damon, watching him continue mixing the remaining ingredients in the large bowl. He looks as if cooking was easy for him. Damon reminded her of Stefan, she could see the slight resemblance between them. "You're used to this, aren't you?"

He shrugs in reply, "Well, it takes practice." Damon looks up at her, "You'll learn."

Elena stuck out her tongue, "Sorry if I'm not someone who had lived for 164 years…"

"Ouch…" Damon says, amusingly and continues mixing then stops, "You wanna try?" He gestured the bowl to her.

A bit surprised with the offer, Elena wasn't too sure what Damon was up to but the way he asked her didn't seem suspicious. It was strange. "Um, sure." She gets off from her seat and trudge right next to him. Damon gave her the wooden spoon stuck to the mixture.

"You have to mix it little by little and fold all the ingredients well and be sure to mix thoroughly just don't mix it too quick if you don't want things to get messy." Damon explains with a steady expression. Elena didn't find it too hard as Damon wasn't too harsh on her when she made some few mistakes. And after a few hours and so, finally, the mixture had a deep fluffy shade of chocolate.

"Yeah, I think that'll do." Damon mutters, approving Elena's work.

The two of them sat and waited as the somewhat finished cake was now in the oven. Suddenly, Damon brings up the wooden spoon left in the bowl. It was still covered with brown goo. He swipes some off with his finger and places it in his mouth.

Elena stares at him, waiting for his reaction, "Well, how'd it taste?"

"Not bad…just for mixing." Elena hit him with a light playful punch at his shoulder, "I'm just kidding."

"You know Damon…I had fun and…" Elena places a smile, "Thanks."

Almost not sure (but definitely sure) he heard her right, Damon's eyes were still set on her with a blank expression. True that he did enjoy her company like back the time of their road-trip in Georgia and he felt at ease when Elena was right at his side. Damon considers Elena as someone special to him. She became more than what he felt for Katherine and he considers Elena as Elena herself.

"Hey, Elena…you know what I want?" Damon raises the question at her.

"And what would that be?" She asks as Damon made himself closer to her in which she didn't bother to move away from him.

Damon nears much more and whispers, "I want a kiss…" Only for her to hear, "…the chocolate ones."

Before she could say a word, from there, their lips came together. And Elena could feel a tinge of sweetness melting inside.

But it was more of that…

_Ha-ha-ha-ha  
You're heaven  
Ha-ha-ha-ha  
We radiate_

**

* * *

A/N:** _What'd you think happens next? I'll leave that to your imaginable minds lol. Now, this is where the one-shot ends. xD Sorry if some are OC, and Happy Valentine's Day (Belated)! Reviews are like chocolate kisses and Delena wants chocolate kisses. :P_


End file.
